Skipper VS Skipper
by Doll Girl
Summary: After the Russian Spy fails in his mission he's sent away to be punished. The Commandant tells his father that Gilligan killed him. Can the Skipper protect his first mate from a father that has a broken heart? Or will he lose the boy he loves to the Russian's hate and rage? Will Gilligan be able to tell that the man hurting him is NOT the Skipper?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own no one

Moscow, Russia

"Viktor Romanov, you failed your mission!"

"I go back Commandant…"

"No! You go to Siberia!"

Viktor gulped! "Commandant what about…"

"Your Papa? You lucky we do not kill him for your stupidity! You never return to Russia!"

"Please...say goodbye?"

"Guards! Take him to Siberian prison!"

"No! No! Papa!"

"As far as Vlad Romanov is concerned you are dead."

The spy's blue eyes went wide and he tried to fight off the guards to get away. Unfortunately they were much stronger than him and he was dragged away. The white hat that had been on his head fell off in the struggle.

Once the young man was gone the Commandant picked up the hat. He left with it and a folder before driving to an apartment in Moscow. Once there he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

A man that looked exactly like the Skipper opened the door. "Commandant…" His eyes landed on the hat. "Vhere is Viktor?!'

The Commandant sighed. "I am sorry Vlad. Your son died on mission."

"No…!" Vlad said heartbroken. "Vhat happened?"

"Viktor fought Gilligan. Gilligan killed him. Then Americans burn body. I am sorry." The Commandant gave him the hat and folder. "You can get your revenge. Dis is Skipper. Viktor was able to find out dat dey are as close as you two. Take his place and killing him will be easy."

"Da Commandant. When leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Viktor was good boy. Good spy. Raised vell."

Vlad only nodded as he shut the door and sat on his couch allowing his grief to come. He looked at the wall where several pictures of himself and the orphan he was told to raise for the spy organization. They had grown close over the years as the boy grew into a man.

Now his Viktor was gone.

When his tears finally slowed rage began to fuel him. He poured a bottle of vodka before opening the folder and reading about the man that he would have to imitate.

"Vhatch out Gilligan. I kill you for taking my son away from me! First I destroy you as de Skipper...break your heart as you did mine! Den...den I kill you…!"

Meanwhile on an uncharted deserted island in the south pacific ocean the seven castaways had no idea what was about to befall them as they went about their business.

The Skipper was out for a walk when he spotted Gilligan teaching his little monkey friend how to play "Patty Cake". He smiled fondly and shook his head with a chuckle. His first mate must have heard him because he looked up and smiled. "Hi Skipper!"

"Hi Little Buddy! Just thought you ought to know that lunch is nearly ready. Go wash up."

Gilligan rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yes Dad!"

Skipper waited until he walked by to capslap him. "Don't sass me boy!"

Gilligan just grinned at him before racing back to camp.

Skipper watched him go amused. 'We could bottle that energy up and sell it we'd be as rich as the Howells!' he thought as he made his way back to camp. He was glad that Gilligan had been cured of whatever delusions he'd been having about a guy that looked like him. It was a relief to have his first mate back. He'd be utterly lost without that boy.

When he got there he sat down listening to Gilligan as he chatted with Mary Ann about teaching the little monkey how to play Patty Cake. The general happiness and endless enthusiasm brought a smile to his face.

Later on he found Gilligan napping on the beach at the lagoon and sat beside him. With no one around and the calming effect of the nearby water he was able to pretend.

Pretend this goofy, sweet, clumsy, well meaning boy was his son. He had never really told Gilligan how much he had grown to care for him. The conversation just never came up.

The saying goes that one man's trash is another man's treasure. Gilligan's father had thrown him out after making his life hell. Tent Gilligan's trash was Jonas Grumby's treasure.

One day he'd tell him.

One day.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad landed on the island days later and started his search for Gilligan. He found the boy and glared as he watched him climb up trees to collect coconuts. Upon hearing footsteps he hid in the bushes and the man he was supposed to imitate approached the tree.

Just as he got under it a coconut fell and hit his foot! "GILLIGAN!"

Gilligan winced as he looked down! "Oh uh...hi Skipper!"

The captain grumbled as he rubbed his foot! "I swear you aim for me!"

"Not my fault you were walking where I was dropping coconuts!"

"I'll drop you in a minute if you don't get down here!"

Vlad watched the boy climb down. The fact that the Skipper yelled at him was...inspirational in how to start hurting the boy.

Once down the Skipper whapped him with his cap!

Vlad grinned evilly. All he had to do was get rid of the Skipper. Then he could do what he wanted.

"Gilligan go check the lobster traps."

"Ok SKipper!"

Once the boy was gone Vlad picked up a branch and smashed it against the sea captain's head! Once he was sure his prisoner was unconscious he dragged him to a nearby cave and tied him up before putting a gag around his mouth.

After a few minutes the Skipper groaned as he woke up. His eyes went wide when he saw his double!

"Hello Captain. I am Vlad Romanov." He glared. "My son, Viktor, arrived here imitating your precious Gilligan."

'Gilligan was telling the truth!' Skipper thought as he tried to free himself.

"Do not bother. You cannot escape!" He took the Skipper's hat off and put it on his own head. "Gilligan killed Viktor!"

"Hhhmmph!" Skipper mumbled trying desperately to tell him that GIlligan didn't kill anybody!

"He killed my son! Now I break his heart and body before killing him myself!" He glared as he met the horror filled eyes of the Skipper. "Boy be terrified of you and friends hate you vhen I am through!"

The Skipper struggled as he watched the angry Russian leave!

Vlad found Gilligan at the lagoon and watched as the boy looked disappointed at the empty haul.

Perfect.

"You didn't catch anything?" he demanded in the Skipper's voice. "I should have known! You can't do anything right!"

Gilligan jumped up before staring slackjawed! "I'm sorry Skipper! Guess they migrated or something!"

He went over and grabbed the boy's arms roughly and shook him HARD! "Worthless!"

Gilligan swallowed! "Skipper...Skipper you're hurting me!"

"Good!" He balled a hand and punched him in the gut making the first mate double over and cry out in pain! He slammed his elbow into Gilligan's back shoving him to the ground! "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget! You either stop being so stupid and messing up or you'll get even worse of a punishment! You tell anyone and I'll make it worse! Understood?"

GIlligan whimpered. 'U-understood Sir."

He snarled at him before leaving and started walking to try to find the camp.

Gilligan watched him go as he lay there curled up unbelieving what had just happened. Skipper had NEVER laid a hand on him before and swore to him on his life that he would never hurt him.

What changed?

Gilligan pushed himself up and shakingly went back to camp. On the way he passed by the Professor, who looked up before frowning in concern. "Gilligan? Are you alright?"

The poor boy jumped before looking at him. "Yeah I...I'm fine!"

For some reason the hairs stood up on the back of the Professor's neck. He saw nervousness and fear...actual fear in Gilligan's eyes. "Gilligan is something wrong?"

"N-no…" Gilligan said remembering the Skipper's threat.

Roy studied him for a long moment before sighing. "Alright but know that you can come to me with anything. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Gilligan bit his lip before looking down. "Thanks Professor." He swallowed as he turned and left.

The Professor frowned in concern as his gut churned. Something wasn't right. If Gilligan was in danger the Skipper needed to know.

Although for some reason his mind flashed back to his biology class and the student that would come in bruised and sometimes with broken bones. The kid had confessed that he was being abused and Roy had immediately reported it. He had testified at the hearing and the parents were convicted. The boy wound up spending the rest of his high school days living with a friend.

He decided to keep it to himself and observe Gilligan. If the Skipper had gone island happy and was abusing Gilligan than he'd stand in.

Vlad had found the camp but instead of going in he returned to the cave and smirked at the angry captain. "You should have seen de look on his face when de Skipper hit him!"

Horror and anger filled the captain as he continued to struggle! As he was forced to listen to the Russians detailed explanation of what he had just done his eyes began to water. 'No...oh God please no! I swore to Gilligan that I'd never hurt him or LET him get hurt like that again!' He swallowed. 'Gilligan thinks he's me...Someone please see what's going on!' he prayed.

In Siberia one of the guards, a friend of the Romanovs, got the story from Viktor before helping him escape.

Viktor growled in anger at the Commandant as he began to work out someway to get to the island. He knew his father would be angrier than a Russian bear and would get revenge. He had seen what Vlad Romanov was capable of when Viktor was kidnapped as a child.

He had failed his mission yes but from what intel he had gathered the Americans weren't there by choice. He didn't know the story but he did know that once he got there and to his Papa they would start over somewhere outside of Russia.

He just had to get there first!


	3. Chapter 3

That night Gilligan swallowed as he lay sore in his hammock listening to the Skipper's snoring. the rest of the day the Skipper had been angrier at him than ever. Just a few hours ago he had walked into the hut to get ready for bed and had been backhanded hard enough to hit the ground. Gilligan hadn't been that scared of anyone since his childhood.

Maybe he should go away for awhile. As quietly as he could he slipped out of his hammock but the moment his foot touched the ground his ankle was grabbed and he landed on the ground!

"Where do you think you're going?" Skipper growled.

Gilligan whimpered. "N-nowhere….Skipper….um...b-bathroom…"

The big man glared as he got up and stood over the boy. "You're pathetic you know that? Worthless. No one cares about you you scrawny, little weakling!" He kicked Gilligan's side making him cry out. "Keep quiet and take your punishment like a man!"

Gilligan gulped and nodded and kept as quiet as he could while he was being beaten. When the Skipper was finished he got back into his hammock as Gilligan lay on the ground unable to move from pain and fear. Silent tears coursed down the boy's face. "I'm sorry Skipper...I'll be better."

Vlad had his back to him but that brought back a long forgotten memory…

Ten year old Viktor was crying because he had gotten a failing grade on a test. "I'm sorry Papa...I be better…"

Vlad only knelt down and hugged the child comforting him in Russian until the boy's tears stopped.

Vlad shut his eyes and swallowed the tears that the memory caused.

Early the next morning Vlad told Gilligan to go wash. The boy was more than willing to and practically fled to the lagoon.

The Professor watched him leave and silently followed him. When Gilligan got to the lagoon he hid behind a tree and watched as the boy undressed.

His eyes went wide in horror when he saw the severe bruising littering the first mate's body. Form what he could see they were recent and Gilligan was moving stiffly.

For a long moment Gilligan just stood there shaking and trembling before falling to his knees and putting his head in his hands as sobs wracked his thin frame.

That was all it took for Roy to rush over and pull him into a hug! Gilligan tried to pull away but the Professor held fast, tightening his hold. He made Gilligan look up at him. "Gilligan...did the Skipper do this?"

"N-no…" he lied.

"Then how did you get this way?" Roy asked fighting to keep his voice calm.

"I...I...fell out of a tree….and landed...landed on a rock…!"

Roy's jaw clenched. "Don't defend him. I know you care for him but this is abuse and I won't let it continue!"

"I can handle it! Please Professor! It's not his fault! It's mine! You know how clumsy I am!"

"You don't deserve it Gilligan!" Roy growled feeling his own heartbreak and anger fill him.

"My Dad was ten times worse! Trust me I'll be fine!"

Roy stilled as the anger melted away to complete shock! "Gilligan...you were abused…as a child?"

The young sailor looked down before nodding.

"Does the Skipper know?"

He shut his eyes before nodding again. "He...He stood up to my Dad...told him that he wasn't allowed near me again. Skipper promised me he'd never...no matter how angry he'd get he'd never…"

Roy swallowed as he held him close. "I don't know what's gotten into him Gilligan but it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"It's...It's like he's someone entirely different…"

Roy frowned in thought. They had had doubles before. Was it possible? He knew the man that had tried to completely take over Mr Howell's life...then there was Gilligan's wild story about his own double. "I think you might be right. Gilligan is there something you and the Skipper share that no one else would know?"

"Like how I saved his life?"

Roy nodded getting an idea. "Give me some trivia that I can ask him about."

Gilligan blinked. "Trivia?"

Roy smiled a little. "Facts. Tell me how you two met. I'll ask him and if his story doesn't match with yours I'll know."

"What about me? At this rate he'll kill me!"

The Professor looked him dead in the eyes. "He won't lay another hand on you. If my suspicions are correct he's NOT our Skipper but another double!"

"Like the others?"

"And yours."

Gilligan starred! "You believe me?!"

Roy chuckled and nodded. "I do now and I apologize for doubting you before."

"Eh its ok. It was kinda unbelievable," Gilligan said managing a small smile.

Roy smiled back glad that he had been able to intervene before more damage could be done. He took a deep breath. "Back to the matter at hand. You need to go somewhere safe. I'm going to gather the others and tell them what's going on. He'll be surrounded and can't escape."

"What if he attacks any of you?" Gilligan said frowning in worry. "All you're gonna have is Mr Howell and the women!"

"I'll have the machete on hand and I'll make sure Mr Howell is armed," The Professor said as he finally pulled away. He met the boy's eyes. "You remain hidden by the huts. You'll need to hear what he has to say before you can even begin to not be afraid of the Skipper."

He nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Thank Professor. I didn't know what to do…!"

"I know my friend. I know. I'm only sorry I didn't act sooner." He smiled. "Now...tell me your story."

As he listened Roy knew just what to ask and was convinced that this man was NOT their beloved Skipper. He just hoped the real one was alright.

In the cave Jonas glared as Vlad walked it with a basket of fruit. "I feed you. Keep you alive." He took off the gag.

"What did you do to Gilligan?" Skipper demanded angrily.

"Boy tried to run last night. Had to punish him," the imposter said as he sat in front of him.

"No…" Skipper said mournfully.

"No less den what he deserves! Who burned body? You?"

Jonas blinked as he looked up. "What body? Look Gilligan doesn't have the heart to kill anyone or anything!"

Vlad growled! "My Viktor came to island after having surgery to look like Gilligan! Gilligan killed him!"

"Gilligan wouldn't hurt a fly! Look I'm sorry about your son! I really am but whatever happened...REALLY happened it wasn't Gilligan's fault!" SKipper said desperately. He understood the man's anger and need for revenge but he knew his first mate! "Gilligan's nature is gentle and kind. He doesn't have it in him to kill!"

"Den what happened here?" Vlad demanded.

SKipper drew in a breath. "I don't know. I didn't believe him about his double. None of us did. He tried to tell us but we didn't believe him. The double...VIktor right?" At Vlad's nod he continued. "Was convincing. I've known GIlligan for a long time and even I was fooled."

Through the pain Skipper saw a hint of pride for his son.

"Please...just ask him what happened. Gilligan will tell you the truth." For Gilligan he wasn't too proud to beg, "Please stop hurting him. He's my first mate...my best friend...my Little Buddy. I'm begging you. He's innocent."

Vlad frowned as he began to wonder if he had it all wrong.

Had the Commandant lied about Viktor's fate? If so then where was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad returned to the camp to see five of the castaways sitting at the communal table. "Something wrong?"

The Professor crossed his arms. "Skipper I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You will answer them all."

The Russian looked around nervously. "Where's Gilligan?"

"Safe," Mr Howell said glaring. His wife put a hand on his arm to keep him calm.

"What is your term of endearment towards Gilligan?" Roy asked.

Least he knew this one. "He's my Little Buddy."

The Professor's jaw clenched. "How did you meet?"

"Why are you asking me…?"

"Just answer," Roy said angrily.

Vlad glared back. "I don't have to!"

"Could that be because you don't know?" Mr Howell said standing up hands clenching. "Who are you?!"

"Oh I know! I just don't answer to any of you!"

"You better answer and it better be correct!" the Professor glared. "The Skipper would NEVER lay a harming hand on Gilligan like you have!" He marched over. "I saw the bruises you left on his body! He tried to DEFEND you!" He stood eye to eye fearlessly against a man that could possibly kill him all for a boy he loved as a little brother. "If you really are our Skipper than you could not only tell the story but tell it with pride! I ask again: how did you meet?"

Vlad realized he had to come clean. He remembered what his captive had said. "My name is Vlad Romanov. I am spy for Russia."

"What do you want?" Roy demanded as he took the machete out of his belt and held it up threateningly.

Vlad just put his hand on the blade and pushed it down. "Answers. My son, Viktor, came to island. He had surgery to look like Gilligan."

Everyone's eyes went wide!

"He wasn't lying…" Mary Ann said swallowingl

The scholar frowned. "What were you told?"

"Dat Gilligan killed him."

"I swear I didn't."

Vlad turned around as Gilligan stepped out from behind the supply hut. "He got away on his boat. Left in an awful hurry. He dropped his gold pocketknife."

"Dat pocketknife could do 200 dings!" he said.

"As I figured out," Roy said. He then glared. "Where's the Skipper?"

"Tied up in cave. Not hurt."

"Where?" Gilligan asked.

Vlad took a deep breath and pointed. He watched Gilligan limp away. "Don't understand. Commandant said…."

"He obviously lied to you to get you angry. What was Viktor's mission?" Roy asked warily.

"His mission was to interrogate Americans. Learn why you were here."

"We were shipwrecked by a dreadful storm," Mr Howell said trying to keep his temper in check.

Vlad clenched his hands. "I see…"

Meanwhile…

Skipper looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Skipper?"

Skipper's eyes went wide when he saw Gilligan come in. "Mmmph!"

Gilligan limped over and undid the gag! "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Oh God Gilligan!"

Gilligan undid the bonds with shaky hands and was soon enveloped in the older sailor's arms. He hugged back and let out a shuddery breath. "I knew something wasn't right…"

Jonas swallowed. "I'm so sorry Little Buddy! I'm so so sorry you had to go through that!" He held the boy close as tears came to his eyes. "Oh when I get my hands on that…"

Gilligan looked at him. "No Skipper he's not bad. He misses his son."

"I know but he hurt mine!"

Gilligan blinked! "Skipper?"

The captain pulled away and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. He looked his first mate dead in the eyes. "Gilligan...I couldn't love you more if you were my own flesh and blood…"

Gilligan stared at him with wide eyes before he swallowed and threw his arms around him burying his face in the Skipper's shoulder. Large arms that promised protection wrapped around his thin frame. "I love you Skipper."

The captain smiled tearfully. "I love you too Son."

They stayed that way for several minutes before finally pulling away and heading back to camp. Once there Gilligan looked at the Russian. "I promise you I didn't hurt your son."

Vlad met the boy's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He clenched his hands and let out a Russian curse!

Gilligan went over to him. "Hey. He's like me. Stubborn. In fact, I bet he knows you're here and is heading this way!"

Vlad looked at him. "You believe dat?"

Gilligan nodded. "Stay a few days and you'll see."

"Boy not afraid?" Vlad asked completely confused.

Gilligan met his eyes and the Russian felt as if he'd been hit in the gut. "I forgive you. No parent should have to go through what you've been through. I get it."

It took the spy a few moments to speak. "Alright. I stay for few days."

"Fine but not here!" Mr Howell said growling. "You've proven that you can't be trusted."

'Vhat are you going to do?"

"We have a makeshift prison. You will be held there and fed three meals a day," the Professor said. "You will remain locked up."

Gilligan looked at him. "But Professor he could…"

Roy held up a hand. "I know Gilligan. He could rescue us but I highly doubt he will. He's a spy an spies tell no one their secrets." He held up the machete. "We will hold you for a week. If your son comes before then we'll let you both leave unharmed. If he doesn't you will leave alone. Start walking."

The castaways lead Vlad to the jailcell and the entire time he could feel the blade against his back. These Americans meant business.

Once the door shut he turned and watched the complicated knot that the Professor was tying the vine with.

Then everyone but the Skipper left. He met the eyes of his double and glared as his hands clenched. "Your kid comes you better hope Gilligan is around because I might lose my temper and do to him what you did to my Little Buddy!"

Vlad growled. "Do and vhen I get out of here you vill regret it!"

"I'm not afraid of you," Skipper growled.

"Neither am I of you!" Vlad growled right back.

"You better be in here and that knot still there this entire week or I will not hesitate to hunt you down like an animal. Gilligan won't kill but *I* will!" He stepped to the bars and glared dangerously. "And then, your kid comes, he's next."

That flash of fear the Skipper saw in his eyes was all he needed to see to know that his message had gotten across. This was the side of Jonas Grumby that Gilligan never knew because, thanks to his Little Buddy, he was able to let the pain the war had caused him go. Now he could use it.

That evening when they were alone in the hut Skipper asked to see Gilligan's wounds. With heavy reluctance Gilligan took his shirt off. His expression darkened as he took in every bruise.

"I know I should have fought him off…"

It was spoken softly but the Skipper heard it loud and clear. He swallowed his anger before pulling the boy to him in an embrace. "No Gilligan. There was no way you could have fought back. He's a lot bigger than you and much stronger. You are NOT at fault. You didn't ask for it and you didn't deserve it."

Gilligan let out a shaky sigh before nodding.

For the longest time the duo stood still in the quiet hut as the sun set. Both relieved that at least this ordeal was over, or would be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days passed and Vlad remained patient. He was surprised to be treated so well. These Americans were good people. The boy he had hurt, this Gilligan, was proving to be the best of the lot. He not only brought him food but talked about him and asked about Viktor's past. Talking about his son helped to ease the pain he felt at losing him.

On the evening of the third day Gilligan returned bringing a piece of pie. The boy grinned. "Believe it or not this was what got me in trouble and told me something was wrong."

"Oh?" The Russian asked amused.

Gilligan nodded and handed him the plate and fork. "It's Mary Ann's coconut creme pie!"

Vlad took it and ate a bite. He chuckled. "It is very good."

Gilligan nodded. Well...you enjoy it."

He turned to leave but Vlad stopped him. "Gilligan?"

Gilligan turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I am sorry for hurting you. Why show kindness to me?"

Gilligan looked at him. "People make bad choices when they're mad. They say and do things that they don't mean when they're upset." He went to the bars and met the eyes of the Russian.

Vlad was stunned at what he was seeing in those ocean blue eyes. Forgiveness, understanding, and innocence.

"No father should outlive their child," Gilligan said quietly. "You were living every parent's worst nightmare. You obviously love him."

Vlad sighed. "I did not at first. Never wanted children. Viktor brought to me from orphanage for me to train."

"How old?" Gilligan asked kindly.

"Very small. Five years old. Very angry."

Gilligan frowned. "What happened to his parents?"

Vlad stepped back and sat down on the bench with a heavy sigh. "An armed robber broke into house one night. Viktor was going back to bed when heard noises from parents room. Went to check and saw robber shoot parents. Robber saw him. Viktor ran to his room and grabbed hockey stick. When robber come in he hit him in da head. Den called police."

Gilligan frowned. "No wonder he was angry."

Vlad nodded. "Da. Dat got spy organizations attention. Took him in. Gave him to me."

Gilligan smiled slightly. "How long did it take for you two to become a family?"

"Many days. Robber made mistake. Broke out of jail and found my home. Tried to kill Viktor."

"You protected him," Gilligan said smiling gently.

Vlad nodded. "He was just a boy. After dat he started warming up to me...as did I to him."

Gilligan cocked his head. "I can imagine."

"It been three days GIlligan…"

"He's coming."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You seem so sure."

Gilligan smiled. "I am sure. If it were me and the Skipper I would move mountains outta my way to get to him if he needed me."

Vlad chuckled. "No 'if" about it. Skipper needs you."

Gilligan looked down a bit. "Sometimes it doesn't feel that way."

The Russian frowned before going over and putting his hands on top of Gilligan's. When the boy looked up he met his eyes. "I told him what I did to you. If looks could kill I be dead ten times over!"

The first mate grinned. "I know that look!"

"Oh?"

He nodded! "He had that look when he talked to my Dad on the phone and told him off!"

The Russian's eyes went wide! "Why do dat?"

Gilligan went quiet. "I uh...better go…"

His hand shot out and caught Gilligan's arm. When their eyes met he saw old pain in the first mate's eyes. His own eyes went wide in realization. "Gilligan...did your Papa harm you?"

Gilligan nodded. "I met the Skipper in the Navy…"

The more he spoke the more guilty Vlad felt. None of what he was hearing was in any of the personnel files on either of them.

When Gilligan finally did leave Vlad looked up at the sky. The Skipper's threat repeated in his mind. He made a decision.

He would not return to Russia. He would take Viktor away from there. Where they would go he had no idea but he knew Russia was no longer safe for them. America wouldn't be good either as they would both be imprisoned and possibly separated again.

He would not lose his son again.

Meanwhile Viktor slipped off to the lifeboat of the ship he had sneaked onto. He lowered down and was soon on his way to the island. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he got there but he was sure his father had done some damage. Whenever he was concerned was when Vlad Romanov was at his most dangerous.

As he sailed he had to wonder if they could ever go home. The Commandant would have them both killed.

He gripped the motor and sped toward the island's direction. He didn't know what they were going to do but first he had to get to his father.

Then they'd figure everything else out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was midmorning when Viktor landed on the island. He hid the boat and made his way up the familiar path towards the castaways camp.

Only to feel a blade against his back! He put up his hands in submission. "I mean no harm. I am looking for someone."

"I know damn well who you're looking for Russian…"

Viktor could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Skipper it is all misunderstanding. I just vant my Papa and ve vill leave."

The Skipper wrapped his arm around the Russian spy's neck and growled in a way that made him shiver. "Your father hurt Gilligan. You started this mess when you came here. I should have known you weren't my son."

Viktor gulped as he reached up and tried to pry the meaty arm from around his neck. "Please let us go…"

"Oh I'll let you go alright…!" He flung the Russian spy against a tree and met his eyes as he pinned him there and raised a fist ready to deliver a beating to teach Vlad a lesson!

He hesitated when he saw the fear. He didn't see a Russian spy. He saw Gilligan.

This wasn't right. He wasn't Vlad Romanov. He was Jonas Grumby and Jonas Grumby didn't hurt anybody that didn't deserve it.

This kid didn't. From what Gilligan had said his Russian spy double had only knocked him out and tied him up...even stayed with him until he woke up.

Viktor let out a breath. "Papa always had a temper. He never hurt me but if I hurt he goes after da one dat hurt me. Please understand."

The Skipper let out a breath. "I understand. You're coming with me first.' He roughly grabbed the Russian's arm and pulled him to camp. Once there Viktor found himself face to face with the other castaways!

"Egad! It's uncanny!" Mr Howell said looking from Viktor to Gilligan.

Viktor looked at Gilligan and frowned. "I am sorry Gilligan. Never meant harm."

Gilligan only nodded. "It's alright. Viktor right?"

He nodded. "Vhere is he?"

"In our jail, "the Professor said as he crossed his arms leveling a glare at the Russian. "He's unharmed."

Viktor looked from one castaway to the other. "I...expected worse…"

"We're not monsters," Skipper said. His voice dark as he restrained himself from beating the Russian into a bloody pulp.

"Believe me I know. Discovered dat when I first came." Viktor looked at each of them. "I am sorry for all trouble."

"You made us think Gilligan had gone crazy!" Roy growled. "We were all angry with him! Because of you he was berated for something he had no control over!"

Viktor's eyes hardened before he stood up. "Not like it has not happened before! I had intel on Gilligan before I came! When I got here and took his place I learned how he is treated! First thing I vanted to do was hug my Papa!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ginger demanded.

"He does not yell at me all the time! He does not look at me like I am a dog!" the Russian growled. He looked at Gilligan. "Do not put up with it any longer!"

Gilligan looked at him. "Listen…it's not as bad as you think."

Viktor frowned. "Your Skipper is de worst offender."

"Now hold on!" Skipper growled.

Gilligan held up a hand to stop him. "Misunderstandings happen all the time. I'm not exactly perfect. No one is. I'm clumsy. I make a lot of mistakes. It's easy to place the blame on me."

Viktor crossed his arms. "You make it easy. You are too kind. You need to speak."

The first mate frowned before looking away.

VIktor frowned as his eyes turned soft. "Vorld needs more people like you. Be better place."

Gilligan blushed at the compliment before shooting the spy a small smile. "Come on. Lets get you back to your family."

They all walked to the jail silently.

Vlad looked up upon hearing footsteps. When he saw his son he jumped up to the bars. "Viktor…?!"

VIktor went over and grasped his father's hands. "Da Papa. I am here. I am safe."

The Skipper sliced through the vine with the machete and watched as the door flew open allowing father and son to reunite in a tight embrace. They spoke in russian to each other but the castaways knew that the words being said were full of love.

After a moment Mary Ann spoke up. "Where will you go?"

Vlad looked at his son. "We cannot go back to Russia."

"We take boat and just sail. We get to land eventually," Viktor said.

"At least let us get you some food and water for your journey," Ginger said.

The two Russians looked at her in surprise and kept silent as the castaways helped them prepare for their departure. Once finished they stood at the lagoon.

Vlad looked at Gilligan. "I am sorry for harming you Gilligan. I truly am. You good boy."

Gilligan nodded in acceptance. "I forgive you. Take care of each other."

"Ve vill," Viktor said as he and his father got on their boat and sailed away from the island.

As they watched them go the Skipper put his arm around Gilligan and held him close vowing that from now on things would change for the better.

As for Vlad and Viktor they sailed for weeks before landing in South America and began their new life never to separated again.


End file.
